God of Hope
by SonOfThatOneGod
Summary: What happens when Annabeth breaks up with Percy? What happens when Percy becomes a God? Check out the Adventures of the God of Hope!
1. Chapter1

Percy POV

Do you ever wonder what you did that was wrong?

Was it saving the world? Was it losing your memory for 6 months? Was it falling into tarturus for her? Was it giving up godhood not once but twice for her?

_flashback*_

_"I don't love you anymore"_

_"Annabeth," I said with tears in my eyes. "Don't say that."_

_"You don't pay attention to me! You just want to please the gods! You don't have time for me!", she yelled with a shaky breath._

_"I LOVED you!! I did those things to be with you!", I couldn't breathe. Everything that we've built is coming down._

_"Goodbye Percy.", she walks away._

_Goodbye Annabeth._

_*flashback ends*_

It's been 3 weeks. 3 weeks of storms over Camp. 3 weeks of not knowing what to do. 3 weeks of watching the sea green and grey paint peel off the walls in cabin 3.

Hope is dead.


	2. Chapter2

3rd person

Things at Camp Half Blood have been bleak to say the least. Storms raging nonstop for 3 weeks, Annabeth moved to San Francisco to get her architecture degree, and Percy is right where he was 3 weeks ago; in his cabin, only coming out for meals.

Up on Olympus; Zeus wanted to help Percy out, because he became quite fond of the boy since he turned down godhood for the second time, but because of ancient laws he couldn't help directly. But he could assist...

The god of thunder sat on his magnificent throne and thought of ways to help the son of Poseidon.

-Percy Pov-

I woke up and put on a shirt and looked in my mirror. I don't recognize the person staring back at me. Is this because of her? Am I that broken? Will I ever heal?

All of a sudden the air shimmers and a note fell on the foot of the bed.

"Dear Perseus Jackson," it read. "Your attendance is required at Olympus right away, -Z"

What could they want?

I headed to Olympus as fast as I could, and I owe Blackjack a box of donuts.

As I walked the path to the throne room I remembered my first time coming here when I was 12, how innocent I was and how I thought nothing could hurt me. I wish I knew how wrong I would be.

I arrive at the doors to the throne room and push them open to reveal just my uncle and not the whole council.

"Hello Lord Zeus," confuses as to why it was just us in the room. "You requested my presence?"

"Yes nephew, I sent for you because I've noticed a few storms at camp half blood." The look he gave me made me realize that he knew it was me.

"You need something to do so you aren't stuck at camp."

I didn't know where he was going so I just kept quiet. "I have decided, if you would allow me, I would like to bless you and make you my champion."

I answered the only way I knew how, "What?"

"My champion, you will have duties that would require you to travel and help demigods and gods. To give you purpose. What do you say?"

"Um... what did my father say?" This seems like something that would help me figure out what I want to do now that Annab... that girl is gone.

"Your father agreed that as long as you spend time in Atlantis and you get partial immortality like the hunters of Artemis than he has given me his blessing to make you my champion." Zeus said with an irritated sigh, of course dad managed to talk Zeus into giving me partial immortality.

"Yes, I Perseus Achilles Jackson accept role of Champion of Thunder and the blessings that go along with it."

"Very well Nephew, now it's time for you to train. You have new powers after all." Zeus said with a smirk... oh fuck.


	3. Chapter3

***AN* Hey guys, this is my first story on here and I'm still trying to figure out how I want to write this story, this is something I've been wanting to do for a while and I'm just getting started, I will be uploading at least 2 chapters a week and I'll be trying to make at least 1000 word chapters. I appreciate the follows and if y'all have any input or ideas leave a review, those will help a lot! Or if you have any tips or suggestions for my writing let me know, I just want to get better! Also it will be a while till Percy has a difinitive love interest, but it will not be Annabeth. I don't think anyone can get their chemistry quite like Rick, so I'll be doing a different pairing! Now onto the story!***

-Percy POV-

I have trained everyday for the last year. At first I wasn't sure about being Zues' champion but after I found out about the sick lightning powers I was pretty good, and that Uncle Zues really wanted to help me which made me feel better. I bet you're wondering how I've been training this past year? Well to make a long story short I'm currently locked in a battle with Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and local male hater.

"You've got to be faster boy," Her silver eyes locked onto mine. "You'll be dead before you can react."

She swiped at me with one of her extremely sharp hunting knives, which I dodged and then raised Riptide for what I assumed to be an easy opening. It was. I got her, finally after months of getting my tail kicked by the forever virgin, i was going to win.

"... ooofff!" Yup, she got me.

"You have to be mindful Perseus," A hand reached down to pick me up. "You are in your head, and that is why you lost."

You might be wondering how me and Artemis got so chill. Well, chill is a loose word... I'm pretty sure it's just mutual respect. If I thought anything else I'm pretty sure I'd get my junk sliced off and turned into a little furry animal and the chased by her hunters. Don't want that.

"Hey Milady, when do you think I'll be ready to start my duties as a champion?"

The goddess of the moon looked at me for a moment, "You've been ready physically for a while but I don't think you're strong enough emotionally to take on more responsibilities. In all my years on this earth I've never seen a hero this broken after giving so much of himself in a relationship. I guess that's why I've been assisting you with your training. It will take time to heal but you have to be willing to take care of yourself."

"Thank you Milady, I will try." She has become a pretty good friend. "I have to leave to train my mental strength with Lady Hera. See you tomorrow."

I waved at Artemis and saw something on her face that looked like pity or hurt or something. I don't know, I'll figure it out later. Now to meet lady Hera.

I was walking through the streets of Olympus and I was thinking about what Artemis said, how I wasn't ready emotionally. Does Artemis feel bad for me? Will I ever get over that daughter of Athena? I have so many questions. I've been so busy this past year with training that I really haven't had any time to think about how I can get over her. Do I try a different relationship? You know, Apollo might know. He is good with women, whereas I've only ever had two relationships in my life and Rachel didn't really count, I think.

But Artemis feeling bad for me, that was something I would have never guessed. Maybe the breakup was that bad, that the eternal maiden feels bad for a man.

I stopped by a shop on the side of the road, and picked up some flowers and brought them to the throne room. I laid the flowers down in front of the hearth and headed to Hera's palace for my training.

\- 3rd person pov-

As Percy walked away to go train with the queen of Olympus the hearth grew hotter and a woman who looked about 20 in age had a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you Perseus."

*** AN * The pairing is not set up yet! It could go any way as I'm introducing another option next chapter! Thank you for your support and hope that y'all are enjoying story! Let me know who You think Percy should end up with! It could be anybody besides Annabeth!***


	4. GOH Announcement

Hey guys, only an authors note today. My life has been busy af and honestly I didn't like how I was writing this story. But I'm going to try again! I like the idea I had but jumped the gun and started writing before I made any sort of plot line. Apologies on that, but I would really love if anyone sees this please review and give me any advice you can!

The first chapter of the new version of this story will be up by the 10th of December!

Thanks

-sonofthatonegod


End file.
